


Beauty School Drop Out?

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter has a bad day.





	Beauty School Drop Out?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, let's just say that wade has keys to petey pie's apartment or something. i don't know. i wrote this in a time of distress.

Wade walked into the apartment to see Peter sulking and sitting sullenly on the sofa. He approached Peter cautiously. 

“Hey, Petey. What’s up? What’s got you all down?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about. ‘S stupid. Dumb.” Wade took a seat next to him and opened his arms. Peter crawled into his lap, one arm snaking behind Wade’s torso as he rested his head on Wade’s chest. Wade brought a hand up to Peter’s hair and softly combed through it. 

“Okay,” Wade said good-naturedly. “You don’t have to talk about it. We can just sit here.” Peter nodded and they stayed there on the sofa. After a while, Wade noticed that Peter had started crying.

“It’s just been such an awful day, and it’s not like anything _really_ bad happened. It’s just a bunch of tiny, stupid things. I got a bad grade on an English test for some stupid reason. I don’t even know how because I studied. One of my fucking teachers is the stupidest fucking person I’ve ever met. And of course fucking Flash had to pull the same old bullshit as usual. And then when I came home my fucking phone of all things decided to crap out and some stupid shit happened with the fucking storage that I don’t understand and my fucking accounts in most of my apps reset. And then every little thing got to me like the fucking birds and everything I could hear outside and all this tiny, tiny petty shit that I’m mad at myself for even getting annoyed at and I just don’t know how to fix it.” Wade hummed sympathetically. 

“Yeah, sometimes you just have those days that are full of bullshit. Why don’t you just drop out of school, Petey? Seems to be a big stressor.”

“I can’t just fucking drop out,” Peter retorted, but he was laughing now. 

“Why not? Just have the Avengers teach you. Plus, you’re smart.”

“And also legally obligated to stay in school.”

“What are they gonna do, arrest Spider-Man? Just picture that. It’s fuckin’ ridiculous, Petey.” They both started giggling. 

“Okay, okay,” Peter conceded. “But I’m still not gonna drop out. Aunt May’d throw a fit.” 

“Ooh we can’t have that happening now, can we.”

“If it did, I’d just tell her _you_ told me to, and then _I_ wouldn’t have to deal with her wrath.”

“You’re a meanie.” Peter laughed.

“Uh huh. Am I wrong though?”

“No,” Wade grumbled. When Peter giggled again at that, Wade couldn’t help the soft smile that slipped onto his face. “There’s that happy Peter we know and love. Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah. Thanks a lot, Wade. You're a good friend.”

“Even gooder than MJ and Ned?” 

“You're a doofus. That's not even a word. But yeah, maybe. I think you're the only person I'd trust with this stuff.” 

“Awww Petey,” Wade cooed. “I feel so honoured! This is genuine emotion! Thank you for trusting me.” 

“You've never given me a reason not to.” Wade squealed at that and hugged Peter a little tighter. 

“This is why you're my absolute favourite human!”


End file.
